Life is the Beginning
by MartaJones
Summary: A different perspective on Imhotep adn Anuk Su Namum


Anck Sa Namun was the daughter of Pharoh Seti I

Anck su namun was the daughter of Phaoroh Otetpi. It was said she was the most beautiful woman of her day, a fact that the Pharoh took great pride in. In addition, it is said that Anck su namun was a gifted Seer and had she not been the oldest child and most beloved daughter of the Pharoh, she would have been a Priestess of the Isis and resided in the temple of Isis at Thebes. She was, however, both beloved of the Pharoh and his eldest child, so she remained at the palace of the Pharoh. It was at the Palace in the oasis of Amun Aptera that she met the High Priest Imhotep and gave away her heart.

It is said that the Pharoh approved of his daughter's choice and of the man she chose to give her heart to. It was said that the Imhotep carried in his veins royal blood, the grandson of the Pharoh's own Father. Because of tradition, Anck-su-namun and Imhotep could not marry, but that did not stop their love from growing as deep and abiding as the Nile which gave Egypt life. For Imhotep was the match of any man in existnace. He stood head and shoulders above all those alive, literally.

The Pharoh never produced a male heir, of this seven children, all were female. And none were as beloved of the Pharoh as his firstborn, Anck-su-namun. The closest male heir was the son of the Phaoroh's sister whose name was Thiron. Thiron felt that he was fated to be the next Pharoh as he was the only male relation in close proximity. He also felt that his cousin, Anck-su-namun was fated to rule at his side as his queen. Despite the fact that Anck-su-namun loved Imhotep, Thiron believed that she, along with Egypt would be his.

But as long as the Pharoh lived, all was right. As long as the Pharoh lived, life continued in the manner it had. And then the Pharoh was no longer alive.

Anck-su-namun sat on the pillows beside her father's chair, her eyes red from weeping, her heart felt as thought it was broken in two. Her fathers death was unexpected, and in her soul she knew that it was not natural. But there was nothing she could do to bring him back. At this monent, he lay being prepared for the afterlife. And it fell on her to name the vessel that the soul of the Pharoh had entered.

"Cousin…you must not weep so…it can not be that the Seer of the Pharoh is ill at this most important time."

Turning, Anck-su-namun saw Thiron standing in the entry. Drawing her shoulders back, she stood up gracefully and met her cousin's eyes, her voice collected as she said,

"What does it matter, _cousin_, if I am ill with grief for my father or not? I will fulfil my duties….though I would not be too confidant of the outcome, were I you."

Thiron raised his head, looking down his nose at her and said, coldly,

"Do you then intend to anoint yourself as Pharoh, Cousin?"

Her eyes as cold as death, she met Thiron's eyes with pride bourne of her Royal birth and coldness born of her grief and said,

"Perhaps, Thiron…perhaps. That is not for you to know, is it? You are well aware of the circumstances that will happen. Now be gone…I need solitude to pray to Isis for the knowledge that is required."

With a mocking bow, Thiron backed from the room leaving her alone…or so she thought.

"Do you need solitude, or do you simply need to be away from Thiron?"

A gentle smile spread across her face and Anck-su-namon looked up to meet the eyes of Imhotep. Striding into the room, Imhotep stopped several feet from her, hands steepled in front of him, head cocked to the side and his eyes questioning. Moving to stand directly in front of him, Anck-su-namun tipped her head back and smiled at him, their eye met for a long moment, then her eyes filled with tears which trickled down her face as she whispered,

"Imhotep…what am I going to do with out him?"

Imhotep reached out and drew her close to his body, holding her gently around the shoulders with one arm while the other hand gently stroked her black hair. Bending his head, he pressed his lips to the top of her head and whispered against her hair,

"You are going to live, Anck-su-namum. You will do what you must, because that is what he expected of you. And what ever you are called to, I will be at your side."

Burrying her face against his chest, she slid her arms around his waist and closed her eyes. She always felt safe with Imhotep's arms around her…as though they were the walls that protected her from all that would hurt her. Rubbing her cheek against his chest, she whispered,

"As long as you are with me Imhotep, I can do anything."

Holding her a little away from him, he looked down into her eyes and said,

"Has Isis revealed the destiny to you?"

She looked up into his eyes, a smile on her face as she said,

"Yes…she has. But that is for the future…I wish to live the moment…", standing on tip toes, she presesd her lips against his, her hands moving to his shoulders, she pressed herself into his body, her tongue seeking entrance. Gathering her into his arms, he returned her kiss with fervor, his hands sliding over her body, holding her against him.


End file.
